The night we reunite
by TVDlover99
Summary: Stefan and Elena are together again, but how will Damon deal with that? I know the summary sucks, but hopefully the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story that just popped in to my mind. Set in 18x3**_

_**I don't own the vampire diaries! **_

''Hey'', Stefan touched her cheek, ''I love you, just look me in the eyes and say that you don't feel something for him'' He looked her deep in the eyes. Elena opened her mouth a few times before being able to speak. ''I don't love him Stefan'' she said confidently, ''I love you'' Before she could think his lips where her, she kissed him back willingly and locked her arms around his neck. After a minute or so they pulled away to breath. ''I've missed you'' Stefan whispered in her ear. She felt the smell of his breath and enjoyed being in his arms again. ''I've missed you to'' she said, while caressing his cheek. He kissed her again, gently but still so passionate. God she had missed him, she had missed the feeling she got when he touched her, when he hugged her, when he kissed her. They continued like that, kissing and whispering until someone opened the door. ''I found the las…'' He stopped talking when he saw them kissing. Elena looked up to se Damon running away.

Damon run down the stairs and kicked the chairs in the living room so hard they broke. Why did this happen to him? He'd been planning this for weeks, planning how to finally get Elena. But now his plans where ruined. But, maybe it's a good thing he thought. Maybe it was a sign, he cared too much. Damon Salvatore didn't care, ever! But now, he was pretty sure he did care. He cared about Elena, about his brother who had saved his life so many times, he even cared about Ric. He let out a chuckle, poor Ric. That guy had a pretty messed up life, with a killer alter-ego. He tried to focus on feeling sorry for Ric but couldn't. All he could think of was Stefan and Elena kissing. It hurt him so damn much to see his brother and the girl he loved getting back together.

They were laying in Stefan's bed, cuddled up watching some really bad movie they didn't really pay much attention to. The just kissed and hold each other, glad to be back together. ''Stefan'' Elena said breaking the comfortable silence. ''Yeah'' He looked at her and smiled. ''I love you'' ''I love you too Elena, you are the reason I saved Meredith yester day, the reason I wake up every morning'' She kissed him again and sat up. ''We should go downstairs and have something to eat'' They went to the kitchen and Stefan started making pancakes. ''Pancakes for dinner?'' Elena asked with a questioning face. ''Yeah'' he answered in a teasing tone, ''something wrong with pancakes?'' ''of course not'' she said hugging him from the back. They ate and did the dishes laughing all the time at some really bad joke. ''Lovely day isn't it'' Damon said as he walked in to the kitchen. Stefan and Elena stopped laughing when he walked in the room. ''We need to talk Damon'' Elena said. ''Save it bitch'' Damon snapped at her ''you kissed me and now you're back with my brother, and just so you know, I don't give a damn about you anymore'' with that he walked out of the room.

What the hell did he just do? Calling her bitch would not make her like him, it would do the opposite. But it was too much, to see his brother kiss the girl he loved. It killed him. So Damon made himself a promise, he would get Elena Gillbert, even if it meant hurting his brother. He would get Elena in bed and she would realize she made the wrong decision. A plan started to come up in his mind and he liked it, the old Damon was back.

It was late, way past midnight. Stefan and Elena was half asleep in Stefan's bed. ''Damon hates me'' Elena whispered. Stefan hugged her tighter and said ''he doesn't hate you, I don't think he even can hate you'' he became quiet for a while ''Damon loves you'' he closed his eyes, waiting for her to react. She looked at his face, he looked so happy but still so sad. Their lips touched just for a second but that second was enough for het to know that Stefan, was her true love. ''But I love you Stefan, not Damon, it's only you'' Elena whispered is his ear. ''I love you too Lena'' he said and kissed her hair. She caressed his cheek and looked him deep in the eyes. ''I know I didn't want this before but'' she started ''I think I'm ready'' ''ready for what?'' Stefan asked. ''Turn me''

_**Okay, so what did you think? It's my first fanfic in English so if there is some grammar mistakes I apologize for that! Leave your reviews and tell me what you think, and if I should continue it or just leave it as a one shot :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all reviews I got on the last chapter! And don't worry about Damon, this is a **__**Stelena **__**story! I'm trying to update as much as possible but I've got finals in school so I don't have much time to write! This story is going to follow the TVD timeline on TV but with a lot of rewrites. **_

Elena woke up from the best sleep she had had in weeks. She opened her eyes and saw that Stefan was still asleep next to her. She kissed his neck and caressed his cheek until he woke up. ''Good morning'' she whispered. ''Morning'' he answered kissing her. The kiss got more intense and turned out to a complete make out session. Elena took his t-shirt off and gasped, he was so beautiful. His body was perfectly toned, his hair was a real mess from being asleep, but it looked really hot on him. She rest her head on his chest and just enjoyed being close again. He hugged her tight nuzzled his face in her hair. ''Did you really mean what you said last night?'' he suddenly asked. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. ''I think so, I mean I love you, and I want to be with you forever, even if that means being a vampire'' He smiled, ''I love you too''

Damon sat in the living room trying to ignore the noise from upstairs. It was time to put his plan to use, but someone was in his way, Stefan. If only he could get Stefan out of the house for a few hours. He was deep in thoughts when he suddenly saw a picture of Katherine. Katherine was going to help him get Stefan out of the house. He grabbed his phone and called her. ''Hello'' somebody said on the other line. ''Katherine, it's Damon, I'm going to need your help'' ''And why should I help you?'' Katherine said and hung up the phone. He sighed, why doesn't she want to help me? He thought. Katherine liked Stefan, so he counted on her to help him, but no! YOU CAN'T COUNT ON ENYONE ANY MORE! He walked towards the window when he saw the stake on the table. Reality hit him and he thought about all that happened last night. Killing Finn and realize that if you kill an original you kill it's entire blood line. They needed to know who sired Rose but rose was dead. An idea came to his mind, what is Jeremy could talk to her, since he could talk to Anna and Vicky. And he and Elena could go, finally some alone time with her he thought.

''Stefan!'' Elena giggled when he kissed the spot behind her ear. ''You lovebirds done anytime soon?'' Damon said from across the room. Elena lifted her head and looked at him. ''You could knock'' Stefan said, causing Elena to laugh and hide her head in Stefan's hair. ''Well brother'' Damon said, amused by Elena's reaction when he walked through the door, ''we have work to do so chop chop'' he started to walk. ''Wait, work?'' Elena said. He turned around and said ''you and I are going to Denver to talk to Jeremy, I think he can contact Rose'' he started walking again but Elena yelled at him ''I'm not going to Denver with you'' ''Fine'' Damon said, ''then I'm going to see Jeremy myself'' He left the room and Elena sighed ''Fine'' she whispered. ''You can come to, right?'' she asked Stefan. ''You think I'm going to let you go to Denver without me'' he asked playfully. Elena laughed and hugged him.

_**At a motel in Denver**_

''So, we're just going to wait for Rose to show up?'' Damon said. ''She's a ghost Damon'' Jeremy said ''She has to contact me at the same time I contact her''. They had been in here all day, trying to contact Rose while Stefan and Elena were out shopping, ''I can see her'' Jeremy suddenly said, standing up. ''Well'' Damon said sarcastically, ''maybe, cause she's here. I can see her to'' ''Hello Damon'' Rose said, walking to him. His jaw dropped and he stared at her. ''You're alive?'' he said, hugging her. ''When Klaus turned in to a hybrid, I got back to life. Don't ask me how cause I seriously have no idea.'' Damon stepped back and looked at her strangely ''So, you've been alive for like two months?'' he asked. ''Yeah, bu'' she started but Damon cut her of ''why didn't you come earlier?'' he was a bit disappointed but hide it well. ''You were so 'in love' with Elena, I didn't want to ruin things'' she said, a bit embarrassed. They had completely forgot about Jeremy until he yelled ''you're in love with my sister?'' Damon turned around and looked at him ''to be honest, I'm not so sure anymore'' Jeremy let out a breath and sat down on the couch again ''good''

_**Okey, tell me what you**_ _**thought about this chapter! I'll try to update again before the next episode but I don't write so fast… Anyway continue to review, it makes me so happy to read all of them :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not as many reviews on the last chapter, but I'll continue anyway! I know I said that I'd try to update again before the new episode but I've been so busy. Sorry about that! I loved this week's episode, me and my friend cried through the whole episode. Tears of happiness when Stefan and Elena danced and tears of sadness when Ric was about to die! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

_**Elena POV**_

After two days in Denver it was nice to be back in Mystic Falls. Jeremy had joined us too. I was happy to have my brother back home again, eventhough I know he had a great time in Denver.Rose joined us too, I'm pretty sure it's because she's still in love with Damon. I think that's great, I don't want Damon to be alone. ''Elena!'' Jeremy yelled from down stairs. ''Coming'' I yelled back and ran down the stairs. We're heading to the boarding house to do some research about the whole Klaus thing. I secretly hoped that Klaus wasn't the one who sired Rose. I know Caroline would kill me if she knew that since Tyler is sired to Klaus. But I really didn't give a damn about Tyler. He's the reason Stefan had to leave with Klaus.

''What do you mean, you don't remember?'' Damon spat at Rose. She stood up and walked towards Damon, ''I mean exactly what I say, I have no freaking idea about who turned me!'' they where standing just few inches apart. ''It was 800 years ago'' she continued and glared at him. Damon rolled his eyes ''you where way more fun the last time we met'' now Rose rolled her eyes but was somewhat hurt. She started to turn around but he stopped her, ''I didn't mean that'' he said. They looked each other in the eyes for some time before Damon leaned forward and kissed her. It was a short but intense kiss. I thought about interrupting them but decide to find Stefan instead. I found him sitting on his bed, deep in thoughts. ''Hi'' I whispered sitting down next to him. ''Hi'' he answered and looked at me, those green eyes that always had such a spark was dark and sad. 'Is something wrong?'' I asked. He looked away for awhile, when he looked at me again his face was filled with fear and anger, ''Klaus is back'' he said before he started to get up, I pulled him back to the bed and kissed him, we pulled away to get some air ''I don't give a damn about Klaus'' I whispered and kissed him again. He laughed softly and stood up ''Come'' I stood up as well and grabbed his hand, he looked at me and smiled.

''Stefan, where are we going?'' I asked, I hated surprises and he knew it. He laughed at my impatience and continued walking ''you'll see soon'' he said and squeezed my hand. After a few minutes we came to a waterfall, the same waterfall we'd been at the day before the sacrifice. ''I remember this place'' I whispered and looked at the waterfall. It was beautiful with no doubt. ''And you remember how long it takes to get to the top, so let's go!'' he said and looked at me. That look on his face was what light up my days, that look of happiness and love and his smile, god his smile was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. When I think back to the days when he was out of town with Klaus I can't believe I was able to get up at the morning, without Stefan by my side.

It was getting late, Stefan and I was on our way home, the forest was dark and quite scary. But with Stefan's arm around me I felt safe. Suddenly something came hitting me in the head and I fell to the ground. I heard Stefan scream and saw him on the ground next to me with wooden bullets in his chest. I screamed for help the everything went black.

_**So, I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger! As always review, I love reading all of them! And for updates on when I'm going to update and other stuff follow me on twitter MrsKlaraWesley :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ELENA'S POV**

I felt cold and wet when I woke up. I opened my eyes but all I saw was black. A thought came into my head, where am I? And how did I get here? ''Hello'' I tried to scream but it came out as a whisper. No answer. ''Hello!'' I tried again, a little louder this time. Still no answer. Thoughts rushed through my mind, where is Stefan? Is he here too? Is he hurt? A loud scream interrupted my thoughts. I knew that scream, I would recognize it everywhere. It was Caroline. I was confused, why was Caroline here too? According to her screaming she was probably in pain. I need to help her, I thought. I tried to stand up but it was impossible, I was stuck on the ground, with some sort of spell maybe. I tried to scream again ''Hello, is it someone here?'' My voice was weak and wheezy, but she heard me anyway. ''Elena'' she whispered, you could hear she was crying. ''Yeah, it's me'' I whispered back. I heard footsteps coming towards me then I saw Caroline. She was sobbing and shaking. ''Oh my god!'' I screamed, ''what happened?''

**STEFAN'S POV**

_It felt like being asleep, so quiet and peaceful. I didn't expect death to be like this, so easy and wonderful. ''Stefan!'' I heard her yell, my lovely Elena must have died along with me and now, we are together in heaven. ''Stefan!'' she called again. She shaken my body and continued calling my name. _

**ELENA'S POV**

''STEFAN!'' I screamed while shaking his body, waiting for him to wake up. ''STEFAN, WAKE UP! '' He seemed to be in some sort of trance. He'd been lying there for several hours now, not moving. 4 hours ago I finally managed to get up from the floor and found Stefan a few feet away. Caroline and I had tried to wake him up ever since. Suddenly he sat up and screamed my name. ''Elena'' he whispered when he saw me. I let a deep breath and hugged him. ''You're alive'' I whispered and covered my face in his chest. ''What do you mean?'' he asked with a weird on his face. I lifted my head and looked at him ''You've been unconscious for over 4 hours'' I said, standing up dragging him with me. Just as we started to walk away heard a voice from behind us. ''Leaving so soon?'' His british accent rang in the room. ''Klaus'' I whispered and turned around to face him. And there he was, standing right in front of us smirking. ''Yes love'' he said and walked towards me.

**CAROLINE'S POV**

When I saw Elena's reaction of Klaus I knew that it would be hard for her to accept that Klaus and I where together. I know everyone is going to think I'm out of my mind, and maybe I am. But I like him so what can I do? ''Hi'' I said when he looked at me. He completely forgot about Elena for a second and smiled at me. It was a genuine smile, not his usual smirk. There was something about that smile that made me melt inside, it was so warm and friendly but at the same time dangerous. I saw Stefan and Elena eyeing each other weirdly and look at me. I just smiled at them and mouthed ''I'm good, you can go.'' I suddenly thought of something. ''Klaus, why are we all here'' I asked and eyed him. He got a strange glimpse in his eye, ''I need you all to do something for me'' he said and smirked.

_**Soooooo… here is the new chapter! It's pretty short and confusing but I hope you like it! I really wanted to update before the season final tonight! As always review! Or tweet me MrsKlaraWesley :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

''I need you all to do something for me'' Klaus said and smirked. Elena tensed and spoke, ''what?'' Klaus continued smirking and walked around in the big room. ''Well, you see'' He stopped and said ''your little witchy friend knows a spell that can kill me and I don't like that'' he continued and walked to them. ''And?'' Stefan said, grabbing Elena's hand. Klaus stopped in front of Stefan and smirked, ''I want you to kill her''

He had expected it to feel better when he reunited with Rose. Not that it didn't feel good, it did! It just wasn't great, It wasn't amazing like that time he kissed Elena that time on her porch. He was still furious with Elena choosing Stefan, what did Stefan have that he didn't? ''Morning'' Rose said, walking into the kitchen. He looked up and smiled sadly ''morning.'' She could tell something was wrong. ''You okay Damon?'' she said and sat down. He nodded. ''I'm just… It's just…I uumm'' he didn't find the courage to speak. ''You, what?'' she said and put her hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and sighed ''I love Elena, and It's always going to be Elena''

All three of them, Elena, Stefan and Caroline sat in Caroline's car. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car, neither of them had something to say. Stefan thought about what Klaus had said _''Kill the witch or I kill the dobbelganger.''_ He couldn't let Klaus kill Elena, but Bonnie was Elena's best friend… ''Stefan'' Elena said and pulled his arm ''we're almost home'' he must have been so lost in thoughts he didn't even notice they were back in Mystic Falls. Caroline dropped them off at the boardinghouse. Elena was shaking, she knew Stefan and Damon would freak if she told them to let Klaus kill her. But what choice did she have? She couldn't kill her best friend! As they entered the house they heard Damon and Rose talking. ''You have to decide what you want Damon, who you want'' Rose said. There was a long silence and Elena tried to be as quiet as possible. ''I love her'' Damon whispered. ''Love who?'' Stefan said as he entered the living room, Elena followed shortly after. Damon looked at her with desire and want. She understood who he meant and took Stefan's hand in her, to remind him about the fact that she and Stefan where together. Damon glared at Stefan and smirked. ''I love Elena'' He said, and walked to her, ''and I know you love me too.'' Stefan punched Damon so he fell to the ground ''stay away from her!'' he yelled. Damon up on his feet again. ''Can I talk to you for a minute?'' he asked Elena. She nodded and followed him outside.

''Where are we going Damon?'' Elena asked for the third time. He stopped and looked at her ''I think this will do'' He said and sat down on a rock. ''Sooo…'' Elena said and sat down next to him, ''Why did you drag me out here?'' He sighed, ''I love you Elena, and I know you love me to!'' She move away from him ''I love Stefan'' she shouted, ''and he loves me back!'' He took her hand ''I love you too! Please let me show it to you!'' He yelled back. ''NO!'' She shouted, ''Stefan is the love of my life, I love him'' Damon laughed bitterly ''And I might be the love of your existence!'' She looked at him questionly, ''wha…' Before she had finished he bit his wrist and made her drink it. ''No Damon, please!'' She whispered before he snapped her neck. He left her there on the ground and just walked away.

Caroline walked back and forth in her room. She really didn't know what to do. She had to choose one of her best friends to be killed. My life is really messed up she thought. She went down stairs to grab a blood bag when she heard a knock on the door. She put the blood bag away and went to open the door. ''Hello barbie'' Damon said. ''What are you doing here Damon?'' she asked. ''I'm here to drop the news'' he said and smirked, ''Elena is a vampire'' She looked at him like she didn't believe him. ''Elena is a vampire?'' She yelled, ''how?'' He continued smirking. ''I turned her''

_**I know I'm the worst for not updating but I've got real writer's block! So please review and leave suggestions or tell me on twitter ( MrsKlaraWesley ) I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter, so thank you guys! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm truly sorry for not updating, and you guys are probably mad at me but I hope you like this chapter! My computer had virus so I couldn't use it and that's why I haven't updated. I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter thank you for that! As always, review or tweet me and tell me what you think! (My twitter name is MrsKlaraWesley) :D**_

**ELENA POV**

Opening my eyes for what feels like the first time, everything is so clear, it's like I can see for the first time. Pictures of last night rushes in my head, I went for a walk with Damon and he told me that he loved me and then, everything went black. He killed me, he must have killed me! But how am I even alive? Then it hit me, I remember him feeding me his blood... " no" I whispered, even though no one could hear me. This really was the last thing I ever wanted to happen. I told Stefan this the day before the sacrifice and I've told Damon to, but he didn't care, he never cares about what I think. Unlike Damon, Stefan always lets me make my own decisions, he respects me. I stood up and started to run, I had to find Stefan. After a few minutes I reached the house, I opened the door and ran straight to Stefan's room. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands, looking down to the floor. "Hi" I whispered and sat down next to him. He looked up at me, his beautiful green eyes filled with so much sadness it hurt. "I'm so sorry" he whispered back and looked down to the floor again. I put my hand on his cheek. "Hey, hey look at me, Stefan look at me. Non of this is your fault". He looked up and shook his head ''It is my fault, everything is my fault. You never wanted this and now…'' I pressed my lips hard against his for a second and then looked him in the eyes. ''Damon did this Stefan, NOT you, okay?'' I tried to look serious but I just couldn't, I loved him too much. ''I'm sorry Lena'' he whispered, I started to cry, I tried to hide the tears that rolled down my cheeks but he saw them. He pulled me close and whispered that it would be okay.

**STEFAN POV**

_I heard the door open and run quickly run down the stairs. Damon and Elena had been gone for almost 2 hours now and I was freaking out. ''Elena?'' I yelled. ''No, just me'' I heard Caroline say. I walked to the hallway and saw her standing at the door, crying. ''What happened'' I asked and hugged her. She put her head on my shoulder and continued to cry. ''It's Elena'' she managed to say between the sobs. My jaw dropped, ''what is it with Elena?'' She shook her head, ''Damon turned her''_

It's been a week since Elena turned, she decided to complete the transition and go on the 'Stefan diet' as she called it. We hadn't seen Damon in weeks, no one had. We all assumed that he was too scared to come back.

I sat on the couch with Elena's feet in my lap. This was what we used to do, before the originals. We just talked and laughed and… well, had fun. It hadn't been this peaceful in months. ''Stefan?'' Elena whispered. ''Yeah'' I said opening my eyes. ''Do you think Klaus will still come after us now that I'm a vampire?'' This really was not what I expected her to ask. ''I don't know'' I sighed, ''he hunted Katherine for almost 500 years''. Our eyes met and I smiled ''we should go move somewhere'' I looked at her in amazement ''would you really leave Mystic Falls? All your friends?'' She nodded, ''as long as I'm with you, I can be everywhere''

**DAMON POV**

It's unbelievable, fucking unbelievable how she choose Stefan over me. I'm the bad and hot brother. I could probably get every other girl on earth, but not Elena. In one way I hate her, she made me feel, she made me feel for her and then she went straight to my brother. But I just can't let her go, I'm not 100% sure if I love her, but one thing is for sure, if I'm not happy, I don't want Stefan to be either. I'm going to steal his girl and I'm going to make him hurt so much and then I'm going to walk into the sunset with the love of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**ELENA POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the living room. The sun was shining outside, I wanted to go outside and feel the warmth of the sun, but I couldn't! Thanks to Damon! I had started to remember things, things they compelled me to forget. I remember meeting Damon the night my parents died and I remember him telling me that he loved me. I know he still does, but it doesn't change anything, cause I love Stefan. And what Damon did last week, turning me into a vampire just cause he got mad is something I'm going to forget him for.

I heard steps behind me and turned around, expecting to see Stefan. I looked at the man standing in front of me, a bit surprised to see him here. ''Hey'' he said and smirked.

**STEFAN POV**

Leaving Elena alone was quite hard. The thought of leaving her alone after all that happened this week was killing me, what if Damon came back! 'Focus Stefan!' I thought. The faster I find Bonnie the faster I can get back to Elena. I needed he to make Elena a daylight ring cause I knew she really wanted to go outside. I knocked the door at Bonnie's house, a few seconds later she opened it. ''Hi, Stefan!'' She exclaimed and let out a breath, surprised to see me. ''Hi, I uhm, I need to talk to you'' She nodded and lead me to the living room.

''Elena is a vampire?'' She yelled, ''who?'' I sighed, ''Damon turned her, he got mad and…'' she cut me of, ''THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!'' I knew she would be mad, but this, I didn't thing Bonnie had this much anger in her. ''Will you make her a day light ring?'' I asked and looked her I the eye. ''course'' she whispered and nodded.

**DAMON POV**

Looking at Elena's face when I entered the living room was quite amusing, switching from surprised to angry. I sat down next to her on the couch and smirked, it was time to put my plan to use. ''Mad at me?'' I said and put my hand on her shoulder. She glared at me and released my arm from her. ''Of course not!'' she yelled, her voice filled with sarcasm. ''Good'' I joked and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and started walking away. ''Where are you going?'' I yelled after her. She turned around and stared angrily at me, ''Away from you!'' I rolled my eyes, ''Really that mad at me?'' She looked like she was going to explode, ''Yes Damon I am that mad at you! You turned me into a freaking vampire!'' This was going to be harder then I thought. I looked down at the floor, pretending to be ashamed. ''I'm sorry for what I did to you Elena, I really am, I just…'' ''You just what Damon, you just didn't care about me, you just got mad?'' She was starting to lose the anger, good. ''It was the only way to make you remember'' She looked at me in disbelief. Still annoyed she asked, ''remember what, that we met first? Cause it doesn't matter Damon, I love Stefan!'' I walked closer to her and looked her in the eye. ''No, remember that I love you'' She shook her head and began to walk away but I grabbed her arm. ''You don't believe me?'' I asked. She continued to shake her head, ''no I don't believe you, you turned me into a vampire, you've hurt me so many times, you don't even know what love is.'' I pulled her closer to me again and whispered ''I do know what love is and what I said back then was true, I love you so damn much Elena! Please, just let me show it to you.'' She was speechless, my plan had worked, she's almost mine now.

_**OOOO! What will Stefan say about this? I totally hate Delena and this is a Stelena story so don't freak out! Damon's plan will not work exactly the way he wanted it to! Please review or tweet me (MrsKlaraWesley), it lights up my day! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**ELENA POV**

''I love you so damn much Elena! Please, just let me show it to you'' he whispered. He bent forward, our faces were only inches apart. 'oh no' I thought, 'he'll kiss me'. Without thinking I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. He growled stepped back, ''What the hell Elena!'' He had a small bruise on his right cheek and his nose were bleeding. ''I'm sorry'' I whispered and started to walk up the stairs. He followed soon after and grabbed my wrist. ''Let me go Damon!'' I growled, trying to shake him of. He pulled me down the stairs and took both my hands in his. ''Why don't you believe me?'' He asked with a sweet voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes, ''cause, Damon. You tuned me into a vampire and come on, the only reason you want me for is to make Stefan jealous'' He stepped closer to me and released my arms, ''no Elena, I love you! I want to be with you! Think about it, we would be perfect together!'' I rolled my eyes. ''Only one problem then, I'm not in love with you!'' He stepped even closer and whispered, ''I actually believe you are'' I stepped back, a bit angry. ''I'm not in love with you Damon, I love Stefan!'' He walked over to the couch and sat down. ''Maybe we should change that'' he said to himself.

**STEFAN POV**

I heard everything they said. The anger boiled inside of me, how could he? My own brother, how could he do this to me? Try to take away the only thing that kept me from killing myself, Elena's love. I walked into the living room, in an attempt to hide that I heard their conversation I poured myself a glass of bourbon and sat down next to my brother. ''Where have you been Damon?'' I asked as I swallowed the last of my drink. He looked up at me and smirked, ''the usual, a little here, a little there, you know'' I nodded and stood up, ''does Elena know you are here?'' He rolled his eyes, ''stop pretending brother, I know you heard me and Elena talk'' Angry with myself for being such a bad actor I climbed the stairs and walked into my room. I heard quiet sobs coming from the bathroom, opening the door I saw Elena sitting on the floor, crying. I sat down next to her and pulled her close. She put her arms around my neck while her head rested on my chest. ''I hurt him, Stefan. I hurt Damon'' she whispered. ''Hey, hey, 'Lena', you didn't hurt him, his just surprised!'' ''Surprised?'' She asked and looked up. The moment our eyes met she stopped crying. ''I love you Stefan'' She whispered. ''I love you too'' I said and hugged her. I carried her out of the bathroom and put her on my bed. ''I've got something for you'' I whispered and pulled the ring out of my pocket. She gasped and looked at me. ''Elena Gilbert, I love you more than life it self, will you marry me?'' The smile on her face was so beautiful in that moment, it almost looked like she was about to pass out. ''Yes!'' She screamed, ''yes, yes, yes!'' We shared a long kiss and just smiled. It was a perfect moment. ''It's also a daylight ring'' I explained, ''so you'll be able to be in the sun again. She smiled and looked at the ring on her finger. ''It really is a beautiful ring'' I laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

**DAMON POV**

I failed. That doesn't sound like something I would say but I did, I failed. I failed to get the girl I thought I love. But it was a good thing, I kept telling myself. It was a good thing she taught me how to feel again. And now, when she's gone I finally opened my eyes and saw what real love is. That someone out there really loved me. It surprised me in the beginning, she was always the one who hated me the most. I never thought I would love her back, but I did. I loved her with all my heart. They say love changes you, and it really did, Bonnie Bennet really changed me.

**Soooooo, that was the last chapter! I hope you like it! It took me some time to write. Stupid writers block! Anyway, leave a review or tweet me ( MrsKlaraWesley ) and tell me what you think!**


End file.
